Quondam Super A Vicis
by zerowolfgirl
Summary: Once Upon A Time... A wartorn country princess, a plague survivor, a half metal black man, a witch, and a heir of a slaughtered family. Put them all together and you get one hell of an adventure. BBRae, RobStar, CySarasim. R&R.


A/N: Ok…middle ages story. Always wanted to try one…well…tell me what you think.

_**To those who reviewed the latest rant in Strange To The Unknown Eye…I thank you for your words. I am not usually good at expressing…thanks and things like that but…**_

_**Thank you so very much.**_

_**Oh and I started the 8th chapter to the story…I get out on …Wednesday? Yea I think its then…so expect an update within the next 2 or 3 weeks.**_

_**OH! And if anyone has an idea for the story…please share.**_

_**ALSO! I had a little trouble with Cyborg and Star's stories…flame away….**_

Pairings; BBRae, RobStar, CySarasim.

_All Narration_

_**Raven Narration**_

_**Beast Boy, AKA Garfield Logan Narration**_

**Cyborg, AKA Victor Stone Narration**

Starfire, AKA Kori Anderson Narration

_Robin, AKA Richard 'Dick' Grayson Narration_

* * *

Once upon a time…

_Once upon a bloodily age…_

There were five very gifted people

_We were cursed_

One was a sorceress, product of a witch and Satan

_**They called me 'Witch' and tried to burn me at stake**_

One was the heir of the brave, unjustly slaughtered, Grayson family

_They called me 'Traitor' because my family helped the rightful King_

One was the sole survivor of the deadly plague

_**They called me 'Abomination' because I turned half-animal**_

One was a runaway slave that was half metal

**They called me a 'Black Metal-Man' because of a deadly trick played on me**

One was a princess of a war torn country

They called me 'Barbarian' because of my people's ways

They called them gifted

_They called us freaks_

All were brought together for a single, noble, goal

_We were forced for our lives_

Brought together because of, like in all epic stories, an evil man, evil and feared

_Everyone in the land, excluding certain families, bowed down to him, called him our king_

The gifted ones had the will to destroy the evil king and throne the true one

_He hunted us like wolves, we had no choice, we were forced to destroy him_

On their way to the evil kingdom they faced great adventure

_We faced pain and suffering as well as death all around us_

They turned into heroes overnight

_We turned from freaks to monsters overnight_

They were loved

_We were feared_

This is their story

_This is **OUR** story_

* * *

"Get them!"

"We must burn them for our lord God!"

"Get them!"

"They defile the life God gave them!

"Get them!"

"They worship Lucifer in place of our lord God!"

"WITCHES!"

The shouts echoed in the dark forest, as did the sound of heavy footsteps. Men in heavy leather armor ran through the forest with difficulty, their armor was heavy and got tangled in the weeds.

Yards ahead of the group of angry townsmen were two heavily cloaked people. Their gender was undetermined until one jumped over a log and turned in midair, the face was that of a female. Her face was long that had high cheekbones and inhuman violet eyes. Long hair flew out from behind the cloaks protective hood. Suddenly her eye widened and shined an unearthly black and was white rimmed. The men started hurling their spears while the violet haired companion stopped and turned

"WITCH ARELLA AND WITCH RAVEN, DAUGHTER OF WITCH ARELLA! SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF GOD!"

_**Jesus Christ almighty, do they EVER shut up?**_

The woman, now dubbed 'Arella' gave a grin and threw her hands out as the girl, Raven, turned sharply and watched her mother 'work'. True witchcraft, it was in their blood. It wasn't like those people who claimed to have seen spirits and seen certain people in 'spirit'.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

An explosion filled the air with the men's strangled screams. As Arella settled down and relaxed dust settled over her midnight blue cloak. She sighed and turned toward her indffrent daughter. Raven gave Arella a look and started walking away, away from the moans of the twitching men. Arella gave a chuckle and took out a wrinkled scrap of paper, then seemed to ignore everything around her and examine the map.

Raven gave the happy witch a calculating look.

_**And to think, I am supposed to be stronger then my mother.**_

Arella gave another chuckle and walked, almost skipping, past the dying crusaders. She gave the one still groaning a good kick in the head and walked on.

…**_how do I put up with her antics?_**

* * *

"There's nothing I can do for him Lord Logan, Lady Logan."

"No…"

"He is infected with the Plague Lord. I must inform the king."

"Oh dear lord…"

"He must know, we must get rid of him soon, for the plague will spread if we do not."

"No…God…why our son?"

"Good bye…"

The large luxurious room held four people; an emotionless doctor, a grieving mother, a stricken father, and a dying teenage boy.

The boy in the bed, no more then 16, lay unconscious and sweating as his mother fell to his side, crying, and his father had a dazed look on his face.

The plague had struck the Logan household.

The doctor, a tall lean man, left the room giving both parents cold looks. Both the parents ignored him. As the wooden door slammed shut Lord Luke Logan jumped, brought out of his dream state.

Lord Logan, a tall aging man, was silent as he gazed upon his youngest son. After a few moments in silence, except when sobs racked Lady Marie Logan's body, he made a move toward his wife and young son. He wrapped his arms around his Lady and held her in silence as tears made there way down his face.

"Marie," Luke started slowly, cautiously. "We need to get Bruce here. And the Grayson's…they may know of some…healers…"

Marie lifted her head and quieted down a little. She gave a long look at her husband; she grasped the metal cross hanging around her neck tightly. Then she gave a desperate look at her son.

"Witches you mean?"

Luke hesitated. "Well…yes…" Marie gave a sigh, "Marie…its…our last chance for Gar."

Silence filled the room as 5 pairs of eyes from the door looked on in shock.

"…Brother…is…Garfield…dead?"

_**I'm dying…**_

"I…I really don't know Maria…"

_**Oh man…Maria's only 10…**_

Tears fell on Garfield's face.

…**_How…will everyone tell her? I brought the plague to the house…_**

"I just…really don't know…"

_**I'm sorry… guys…**_

* * *

"Attack we must…"

"The time is near; the Grayson's will soon be dead."

"Almost…"

"What of the servants?

"They all die."

"Let us show these rats what we do when they help the Fallen King!"

War cries filled the night sky, shattering the peaceful silence. A large manor, all occupants previously asleep, suddenly sprinted into action, grabbing any weapon servants and children alike.

But they were not trained killing machines like King Slade's soldiers, his knights. The heartless warriors obliterated the Grayson Manor and all that was in.

Or so they thought.

Among the bloodied and burning bodies, dead and dying, one boy buried underneath his Father and Mother. His raven colored hair had drying blood caked in it, his ice blue eyes filled with tears as he shoved the bodies away from him. Organs hung out of totally mutilated bodies and blood was everywhere, on the floor, the paintings, and even on the ceiling. The boy, the only son of the Grayson family, felt something acidy going up his throat. The boy turned and ran outside the burning building he ran as far as he could go before he retched up anything in his stomach. He cried and choked for his lose. His family was murdered, his home burning to the ground; the Grayson's would always be remembered in shame.

_No…not if I have anything to do with it…but… where could I go? _

The smell of burning flesh made the boy gag again.

_The Logan's! They may help me…if for a little while. Maybe Bruce went to their house…_

The boy stood up, his legs shaking, his heart heavy. He started toward the road but suddenly stopped. He looked stricken as he ran back into the burning building.

When he came out, his face was coved in soot and blood. In his hands he held the Grayson's family sword and his parent's necklaces, the family heirlooms of sort.

To remember his loving parents and restore the Grayson Family honor.

The lean boy stood tall as he walked away from his burning home and dead family.

_I will never let anyone I love die again._

The sound of wood breaking and smell of burning flesh reached his nose.

_EVER!_

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Should we send the dogs?"

"This time I say we kill the bastard."

"You said that last time."

"He's a freak, we must kill him."

"Damnit just find the bastard!"

Voices echoed in the dark town square. Shadows danced as torches crackled in the night. White men were 'hunting' a runaway black slave/servant. He had runaway multiple times but this was the last straw, he had stolen things from the Lord's manor.

Even though it was just food and such, it still was a high offence. If he would be caught, he would be hung. No second chances this time.

But the slave was not in the town square, he was in the wheat fields nearby, running to an unknown place in the Black Woods. The large hulking figure running swiftly toward the wood made odd metallic noises, and the moon glinted off the man.

He had metal armor leggings, his arms, and his chest and back. The armor looked like it was melted into his skin; it was almost a second covering of sorts.

In a way it made him like a permanent knight.

The black man had an accident, making him stronger then the average human, though he also had no idea what he was doing at the current time.

"Victor Stone!"

The large African that was running through the fields dropped to the ground, letting most of the tall stalks go back into their normal place. The teenager, Victor, started shaking. The metal parts that were molded onto his body made clinking sounds again.

**Oh man, I shoulda just stayed back with ma and pa carving those wooden swords and toys for those lil boys and girls.**

"We will find you boy!"

**I shoulda just went on to be the same as ma and pa, blacksmiths for the Johnson's.**

"Send the dogs!"

At the last sentence Victor jumped back up and sprinted toward the Black Woods, forbidden woods that were said to be haunted with witches and other ungodly creatures.

**I just gotta get out of here!**

The sound of dogs barking made the terrified man run faster, straight into the tall trees of the Black Wood.

As so as he ran into the woods the sounds behind him were silenced and he felt like he was thrown halfway into the woods by some force on his back. Suddenly he jerked to a stop and fell face forward onto the dew coved grass. He panted and rolled over onto his back, only to look at a heavily robed figure.

The robed figures face was obscured but its eyes were visible. The last thing Victor thought before the darkness beckoned him was;

**Whoa, how can anyone's eyes stay that narrow...and glowy….and…purple…?**

* * *

"We must kill her."

"Beg your pardon Princess?"

"My dreadful sister, the council dares to say she will get the throne before me,"

"…When my Princess?"

"Tonight, not bloody either Glerdilskich."

"…Poison then my lady."

"Yes…my so called sister shall be dead by sun rise."

Delicate information such as the above should not have been talked about, at least inside the great palace of Tameran. High crimes against royal nobles are common, but if one such plan is heard then the plotter is immediately beheaded.

But this wasn't any normal murder plot. The eldest, Carmen, was trying to murder her younger sister, Kori.

And the caretaker of Kori, Galfore, happened to over hear Glerdilskich, Carmen's' caretaker, and Carmen herself trying to get the throne for themselves.

Normally peasants and other people, even nobles, wouldn't get involved in a murder plot, seeing that most of the time whoever turns in the plotters is murdered in about a week.

Tis the way of the land of Tameran.

Galfore alerted, not the King and Queen, but Kori. He told her to run, run to the kingdom where King Bruce Wayne as ruler.

We did not get notice of a new ruler.

Kori and Galfore avoided Carmen for the entire day and made immediate plans for Kori's removal from Tameran. She wore peasants clothing and left at sunset, hiding in the last carriage leaving Tameran for the day.

"You may come back when it is safe my princess," Galfore had said as Kori was hidden under the bags of flour and other goods safely.

Define safe.

The carriage driver was a spy from Carmen. Kori's carriage was led straight to Carmen's hideout, a rundown town. But Kori's captor was very stupid. He didn't tie the ropes tight enough. Kori got away halfway into the town and ran back toward the main road.

Her clothing was ripped and dirty and a merchant caraven took pity on her. They gave her clean cloth and guided her halfway the town called Tripudio City.

The city where I am supposed to meet King Wayne. 

"We warn you ma'am, do not wander in these here woods."

The Black Woods?

"The Devils playthings roam,"

Witches…

"Oh…and…try not to…well ma'am personally, I say try not to go into Tripudio but…I just feel the need to warn you."

Trouble is very much amuck if anyone feels need to warn me about Tripudio.

"The King before is no more, King Slade rules now. He murders whoever even speaks of his name…"

Tameran's King/friend is on the run…as am I.


End file.
